Ji Firepaw
|Przynależność = Horda Pandareni Huojin |Stanowisko = Przywódca Pandarenów Huojin |Lokacja = Wędrująca Wyspa (dawniej) Orgrimmar |Status = Żyje |Mentorzy = Mistrz Shang Xi |Uczniowie = poszukiwacze przygód |Kompani = Aysa Cloudsinger (kochanka) |Dubbing = Michael Hawley }} Ji Firepaw, zwolennik bardziej bezpośredniej filozofii Huojin, uparcie twierdzi, że brak działania jest największą zbrodnią. Uważa, że szlachetnym postępkiem jest ochrona domów i rodzin bez względu na koszty. Otwarty, namiętny, nie skory do głębokiej myśli jest zawsze pierwszy do walki. Ji odnajduje się przyciągnięty do niezbornej praktyczności, która określa Hordę. Choć będzie go to drogo kosztować, zdecydował się ponieść standar Hordy opuszczając Wędrującą Wyspę. Po opuszczeniu Wędrującej Wyspy, Ji rezyduje jako nauczyciel mnichów na zewnątrz Pierścienia Męstwa w Dolinie Honoru w stolicy orków, Orgrimmarze. Strażnicy Orgrimmaru, zapytani gdzie znajduje się nauczyciel mnichów, odpowiadają, że Ji ogląda walki na arenie, a od czasu do czasu sam w nich uczestniczy. Historia Dziennik Podróżny Li Li Li Li biegła za Shu do Osady Wu-Song, lecz zgubiła ścieżkę. Znalazł ją Ji i zasugerował odnalezienie Shu dzięki metodom Huojin. Mists of Pandaria Ji oraz Aysa Cloudsinger spotkali pandareńskich poszukiwaczy przygód wysłanych przez Mistrza Shanga Xi, by uleczyli cztery duchy żywiołów. Po uleczeniu Huo, Ji nie był w stanie obudzić Wugou przed przybyciem pomocy wysłanej przez Aysę. Następnie Ji poprowadził atak na Wioskę Porannego Wiatru by rozwiązać problem hozenów. Gdy duchy żywiołów były uleczone, pandaren odkrył, że bolączką Shena-zin Su był cierń - Niebiański Poszukiwacz. Ji postanowił wysadzić to co pozostało ze statku. Po bitwie pomiędzy Hordą a Przymierzem, która rozgorzała w jego krainie, Ji zdecydował się przyłączyć do Hordy. By dowieść swojej lojalności, stoczył pojedynek w Pierścieniu Męstwa przeciwko gronnowi, ettinowi i magnataurowi dla Garrosha Hellscreama.Wandering Isle storyline Oblężenie Orgrimmar Więziony przez Kor'Kronów i pobity do nieprzytomności, Ji jest później uratowany przez Aysę Cloudsinger i zabrany z Orgrimmar. Zbrodnie wojenne Ji służył jako łącznik między frakcjami a Taranem Zhu podczas procesu Garrosha Hellscreama. Lokacje The Horde Way | level3 = 10 | health3 = 792 | loc4 = Orgrimmar | level4 = 90 | health4 = 393,941 | loc5 = Siege of Orgrimmar | level5 = 90 | health5 = 393,941 }} Zadania * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Kwestie w Orgrimmar]] ;Powitanie *Witaj! *Jestem z Tobą. *Czas na działanie jest "zawsze" teraz. *Największą zaletą jest wola do działania. *Dobrze Cię widzieć! ;Zirytowany *Huojin mają sposób radzenia sobie z ludźmi takich jak Ty. *Polega ona na pięści. Kontrowersje Podczas gdy dodatek Mists of Pandaria był w fazie testów beta na specjalnym forum dotyczącym dodatku pojawił się post starający się podkreślić to co niektórzy uważali za formę seksizmu. Ji Firepaw witając żeńskie postaci mówił :"Witaj przyjaciółko! Wyglądasz wspaniale! Mogę się założyć, że nie możesz opędzić się od mężczyzn! Dołącz do mnie! Będziemy dobrymi przyjaciółmi!" Natomiast do męskich postaci mówił :"Witaj przyjacielu! Wyglądasz na bardzo silnego! Mogę się założyć, że masz wielkie powodzenie u kobiet! Dołącz do mnie! Będziemy dobrymi przyjaciółmi!" Ta forma była długo dyskutowana.Why is Blizzard still OK with gender inequality in World of Warcraft? Ostatecznie te kwestie zostały zmienione podczas testów beta. Teraz Ji wita graczy mówiąc, "Wyglądasz na opanowanego i gotowego. Myślę że możemy być dobrymi przyjaciółmi." Zarhym skomentował to tak "... Wasze reakcje zostały otrzymane. Nie sądzę byśmy potrzebowali kolejnych setek stron dyskusji o jednej linijce tekstu z zadania, bo to skończyło by się bardzo długimi testami beta."Ji Firepaw Part ...huh? Odniesienie do kontrowersji zostało dodane kilka uaktualnień później. Gdy Ji i spotykają się razem w Wiosce Porannego Wiatru, on ma do powiedzenia: :Ilość czasu jaką ona spędza praktykując wydaje się nadmierna... ale nie można zaprzeczyć wynikom. Jej forma jest piękna. ::Może powinieneś z nią porozmawiać. :Nie wiem co jej powiedziałeś. Powinienem jej powiedzieć, że je piękna, czy ona okaże się przerażona? Może powinienem jej powiedzieć, że podziwiam jej opanowanie - ale wtedy może pomyśleć, że nie mam żadnej osobowości! Ciekawostki *Ji Firepaw odpowiada na emote /hug. *Podczas zadań gdzie Ji występuje jako kompan, inni gracze widzą gracza za którym podąża zwykły "Huojin Monk" ze zmienionym wyglądem. Przypuszczalnie jest to zrobione po to by gracz mógł się poczuć wyróżniony, jakby tylko za nim podążał Ji Firepaw podczas gdy za innymi tylko zwykli monkowie. Podobne rozwiązanie zastosowano w przypadku Klaxxi w Dread Wastes, gdzie innym graczom towarzyszą "Wojownicy Klaxxi". *Czekanie zbyt długo na Oblężeniu Orgrimmaru przed atakiem Kor'kronów spowoduje stracenie Ji, po którym Aysa w akcie zemsty zaatakuje Kor'kronów i sama także zginie. *Ji jest dubbingowany przez Michaela Hawleya. Galeria File:JiFirepawInfo.jpg|Informacje o Ji Firepaw. File:Ji firepaw by 6kart-d5i2dhb.jpg|Fanart Ji Firepaw Zmiany w uaktualnieniach * * Zobacz także * Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne en:Ji Firepaw es:Ji Zarpa Ígnea Kategoria:Pandareni Kategoria:Unikalny głos Kategoria:Wandering Isle NPC Kategoria:Orgrimmar NPC Kategoria:Siege of Orgrimmar NPC